Somebody to love
by soplando
Summary: AU. Algo así como la continuación de Don't stop me now. One-shot. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra veeeez.

Esto no es la continuación de Don't stop me now. Sólo es, no sé, algo que pasa un tiempo después de la primera parte.

Cuando pueda colgaré otro Axel/Roxas que es verdaderamente Axel/Roxas, con sus nombres y sus peleas y sus carácteres canons, aunque si es AU (porque fuera de Fanfiction no tengo ni idea de la historia de Kingdom Hearts).

Pues eso, gracias a los que lo habéis leído. Guapos todos.

* * *

**Somebody to love**

Hal lo intentaba, pero se le estaban cerrando los ojos. A su izquierda, Luna ya roncaba.

Sólo era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y ya se estaban aburriendo. Nova había insistido en ver una de sus películas históricas favoritas y, gracias a la habilidad de Nova en ignorar las quejas de los demás y que no tenían nada mejor que hacer por el sofocante calor de la calle, ahí estaban, tumbados en el sofá de Boro medio dormidos.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le preguntó Boro lo suficientemente bajo para que Nova no le oyera (aunque estaba tan embobado con la pantalla que no parecía ni darse cuenta de que no estaba solo).

-No lo sé, pero ya llevamos dos horas.- bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

-Pregúntaselo.- señaló a Nova.

-Y una mierda. ¿Quieres que me deje a pan y agua? Le encanta la puta película.

-No se cabreará contigo. Venga.- le dio un codazo, pidiéndoselo por favor con los ojos.

-Nova.- Hal puso la voz más dulce y tímida que pudo encontrar.- ¿Queda mucho?

No respondió, como Hal creyó que haría, y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya estoy harto.- balbució Luna poniéndose de pie medio dormido.- Me voy a do…

-Shhhht.- siseó Buba.- Hostia, que la matan.-se tapó la boca con la mano.- ¡La va a matar él asfixiándola para que sus socios no la lapiden! Hostia puta, eso es amor.

-Si tío, amor del bueno.- ironizó Boro.- Eh, eh, que ya se acaba.

Nova se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos, todos bostezando. El brillo emocionado de sus ojos desapareció cuando parpadeó.

-Si tanto os aburre ¿para que os quedáis?

-Para no cabrearte.- Boro tan directo como siempre. Hal temía que Nova se levantara y se fuera para no hablarles el resto del día, pero bajó la mirada al suelo tan lentamente que Hal pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos. Y eso fue mucho, mucho peor que que les retirara la palabra. Pero tampoco podía mentirle diciendo algo como que le había gustado la película cuando había estado a punto de dormirse.

-¡A mi me ha parecido súper interesante!- Nova miró a Buba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y Hal se alegró de que Buba tuviera unos gustos tan raros como los de su novio.- Un final muy raro, eso sí.

-Tanto escuchar hablar de Dios, ciencias y filosofía me han dado ganas de hacer algo humano como, qué sé yo, follar.- soltó Luna. Los otros cuatro le miraron, incrédulos.- No me miréis así que yo no soy julandrón como vosotros. Me refiero a con una tía, hombre.

-Eh, a mi no me metas en este enorme armario multicolor, que yo tampoco soy marica.- bufó Buba.

Hal se levantó de un salto cuando recordó algo.

-Yo me voy a casa; la puta de mi gata ha tenido bebés _otra vez_ y quiero mimarlos.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta alcanzó a oír la voz angustiada de Luna.

-¿Se lo ha creído? ¡Era una broma! Nova, yo…

-Tranquilo, no está acostumbrado a nuestro humor cínico.- le tranquilizó Boro.

Hal volvió a entrar a toda prisa para aclarar las cosas.

-No estoy ofendido ni nada, sólo quiero ver a mis cinco bebés.- sonrió y salió corriendo, impaciente por verlos. Hacía por lo menos cuatro horas que no acariciaba a Super, Cali, Fragi, Listicospi y Alidoso. Su gata, Banana, era la penúltima de un largo árbol genealógico gatuno que había comenzado con Mica, gatita que se habían encontrado en la calle y que todavía pasaba algunas noches en casa. Banana debía de ser algo así como la guarra del barrio, sino no entendía como había parido casi diez veces. Teniendo entre cuatro y cinco mininos en cada camada, que se le morían entre la primera semana y la segunda. Te todas esas docenas de bebés de gatito sólo tres habían salido vivos. Hal se los había regalado a un amigo de confianza que le comunicó a los dos meses que dos habían sido atropellados y el otro había desaparecido.

Hal estaba desesperado. Les cogía cariño y luego morían.

Y eso sólo pasaba con Banana, porque Mica y Albericoque (la madre de Banana e hija de Mica) habían sabido cuidar de todos sus bebés. No iba a dejar que les pasase nada a Super, Cali, Fragi, Listicospi y Alidoso. Sobretodo a Cali y Alidoso, que eran unas ricuras.

Cuando entró en casa, Álex salió corriendo al jardín gritando "¡ha llegado!". Hal frunció en ceño y salió detrás de él. Marta estaba agachada frente la caseta de perro en la que Banana había tenido los bebés.

-¿Qué tal están mis niñitos?

Hal les vio muy quietecitos. Listicospi y Super buscaban a su madre. Observó horrorizado que tenían los ojitos cerrados por las legañas y se levantó a toda prisa.

-Hay que prepararles esa cosa que hace papá con hierbas y aceite.

Todos los gatitos que habían muerto tenían eso en los ojos. Hal no quería ver morir a más criaturas inocentes más pequeñas que su palma. Marta cogió a Cali y se la pasó a Hal. Primero pensó que estaba dormida pero se habría despertado por el movimiento. No se quejó; su cuerpecito estaba flácido, como inconsciente o… muerta. Pero respiraba. Pesadamente, pero lo hacía. Y sus ojitos. Oh, Dios. A Hal se le formó un nudo gigante en la garganta.

-El otro está igual.- Marta le enseñó a Fragi.- Y falta uno. Ya no estaba cuando llegamos.

-Alidoso.- gimió.- Otra vez no.

Marta le dejó a Fragi en la otra mano y volvió a casa después de revolverle el pelo como hacía cuando eran pequeños. Hal se dejó caer en el suelo.

Parecían tan débiles. Y estaban sufriendo. Y a Hal no se le ocurría que hacer para ayudarles. La medicina humana no les ayudaría, ¿o si? Además Cali parecía tener infectada la pequeña herida del cordón umbilical. ¿El Betadine serviría para eso? Estaban tan flacos. Banana no les daba de comer a los enfermos. Y por esa regla de tres tampoco les daría de comer a Listicospi y Super en poco tiempo. Pero podía alimentarlos él. Ya lo había hecho antes con gatitos de la calle. Con jeringuillas y leche tibia. Podía hacerlo.

El nudo de la garganta era cada vez más pesado y Hal dejó de luchar para retener las lágrimas, que se derramaron pos sus mejillas. Hal podía ver morir a un hombre y no inmutarse pero los animales eran su debilidad. De pequeño podía pasar noches sin dormir porque había visto en un documental a un elefante ponerse enfermo o a una ballena quedarse atrapada en la playa.

Si bien no podía hacer nada para salvar a Cali y Fragi, estaría con ellos hasta que dejaran de respirar. Recostó la espalda en la pared y dejó a los dos gatitos en su estómago. Les acariciaba con un solo dedo las patitas y la barriga, intentando no pasarse de fuerza.

Alguien bajó las escaleras de metal y Hal sorbió por la nariz, sin moverse de debajo de ellas.

Nova asomó la cabeza.

-El loco ese me…- se calló y arrugó la frente. Hal volvió a sorber los mocos.

-Hola.

Nova bajó la mirada hacia los gatitos moribundos y comprendió.

No esperaba palabras de apoyo ni que se pusiera a llorar con él pero Nova se sentó a su lado y cogió a Cali con tanta delicadez como si fuera de cristal. Hal cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si el solo hecho de que el hombro de Nova tocara el suyo le transmitiera fuerza.

Pasó el dedo por el estómago de Fragi y ahogó un sollozo. Ya no respiraba.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama cuando le sonó el teléfono. Nova, sentado en el suelo a la otra punta de la habitación, lo cogió.

-Hola.- silencio.- Está tumbado en la cama.- silencio.- Hacer no hace nada.- Nova soltó un ronquido de risa.- Oh, sí, buena idea, Boro, y luego le presentamos a tu padre, a ver qué tal va la cosa.- después de otro silencio, Nova sonrió de forma burlona. Hal volvió a hundir la cara en el cojín. Definitivamente no era su día.

Se puso a tararear _Gunslinger_ para no oír a Nova coquetear de forma imperceptible con su mejor amigo. De repente sintió mucho peso sobre su espalda y gruñó un par de insultos.

-_DéjamenpazNovaaaa_.- vociferó con la voz ahogada. Se arrodilló sobre su espalda y comenzó a saltar para fastidiarlo. Hal se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Nova cayó hacia un lado y se golpeó contra la pared. Se quedó incrédulo. Hal sabía que lo tenía malcriado, como que nunca le había rechazado, y menos tan brutalmente. Se dio la vuelta hacia Nova y le señaló la puerta.- Ve con tus amigos que yo… yo voy a enterrar a mis bebés.

-Te ayudo.- Nova bajó de la cama de un salto.

-¡No!- casi chilló. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Nova parecía cada vez más inquieto.

-¿Estás b…?

Hal salió de la habitación al ver que Nova no tenía intención de hacerlo. Volvió ya de noche después de pasar la tarde con Hugo, el camarero del Pepín, que no hablaba mucho pero decía más verdades en una sola frase que el reto del mundo dos horas parloteando.

_¿Para qué quererle tanto si después se irá? _

_Tanto tiempo a su lado y sigue estando lejos_.

La casa estaba vacía. Creía recordar que Marta y Álex habían invitado a sus padres y a los suegros a ver un musical en el centro.

Abrió todas las luces del piso de abajo y encendió el reproductor de música.

_No me des esperanzas._

_Sé que todo son mentiras._

_Sacos llenos de agujeros para guardar la alegría_.

Verdades como puños que lo estaban hundiendo en la miseria. Cambió el disco.

_Every kiss I can't forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying.__  
_

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us._

De repente escuchó un gran estruendo y se levantó del sofá de un salto. Como fuera un ladrón se iba a enterar. Su humor no podía empeorarse más.

Nova apareció bajando las escaleras de cinco en cinco y terminó rodando hasta el suelo.

-Ay, joder.- se levantó del suelo torpemente y se tambaleó hasta el sofá.- Te estaba esperando en tu cuarto pero me he quedado dormido.- le miró fijamente esperando una respuesta pero Hal no cambió ni de expresión.- Bien. Vale. Cojonudo.

Nova arrugó las cejas y arrastró a Hal hasta el sofá.

-No quieres hablar del tema.- sentenció Nova buscando el mando de la televisión.- Pues veremos una película.

_Otra peli de las de Nova NO_.

Le quitó el mando a Nova y puso un canal en el que hacían una serie de policías y asesinatos.

-Qué aburrimiento.- Nova se hundió en los cojines a su lado, bufando como si fuera un crío. Hal se descubrió sonriendo abiertamente, y le extrañó porque no podía estar peor humor.

Le estaba gustando ese capítulo; el detective estaba vacilándose al acusado y sus ánimos subían a la velocidad de la luz. Hal se creía más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete, para que todos sus problemas se olvidaran con las bromas de un personaje de televisión. La mano de Nova serpenteó por tu pierna de forma distraída. Su novio lo hacía mucho, eso de tocarle el pelo o cualquier parte de Hal que tuviera a mano sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que a Nova no era un entusiasta que tocaba a todo el mundo como Buba. Se giró hacia él y vio que no estaba para nada distraído, sino que Nova no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando vio que le miraba, Nova sonrió de una forma muy dulce y transparente, no libidinosa y pícara como habría hecho él. Nova le puso la otra mano en la nuca y le acarició suavemente allí donde comenzaba su cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ya no estás triste?

Hal intentó disimular su sorpresa. Nova no acostumbraba a saber etiquetar los sentimientos de nadie; era demasiado despistado para eso. Hal no pudo responder porque al ver que no decía nada, Nova se acercó y le besó mucho más lentamente y lleno de sentimiento que de costumbre. Nunca le había besado de esa manera, tan apasionada y tierna a partes iguales. Hal le aferró la camiseta y tiró de él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y Nova quedó casi tumbado encima suyo. Ambos explorando la boca del otro, exigiendo y entregando frenéticamente. Hal tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire y Nova sonrió de oreja a oreja, pegando la frente a la suya.

Hal suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Quiero amarte para siempre.- balbució sin poder contenerse. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Nova y le acarició la espalda.

-Así me gusta.- susurró Nova, desabrochándole los pantalones.- Tú quiéreme si te hace feliz porque yo ya no soy feliz si tú no estás feliz.

Hal quiso cantar.

_No puedo creer que es verdad,_

_que tanta felicidad,_

_haya llegado hasta mi,_

_y simplemente aprendí,_

_que cielo siento alcanzar,_

_pensando que voy a amar_

_por eso no puedo así,_

_quitar mis ojos de ti._

"_Yo ya no soy feliz si tú no eres feliz_".

"Amar es que tu felicidad dependa de la felicidad de otra persona" le había dicho Hugo.

_Maybe it's time for miracles_.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova estaba sentado en medio de la carretera, rasgando en el asfalto el colgante que regalaban en la barra de cuyo local habían vaciado de alcohol. Del collar colgaba un potecito alargado con un líquido verde fluorescente y el cerebro fumado de Nova quería beberse esa sustancia. (En parte porque ya no querían venderle más cubatas). A su lado, Buba se reía sin parar y su docena de colgantes (todos robados mientras Luna distraía a la camarera) se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Cuando dos compañeras de clase tuvieron el valor de sentarse a hablar con Nova, él comenzó a intentar meterles el colgante por el escote. En algún momento de la noche Nova había empezado a gritar como uno de los indignados de Madrid y Barcelona y ahora medio pueblo estaba sentado en la carretera armando jaleo. Cuando callaron un momento, Nova gritó que él sólo estaba indignado porqué en el Thrones no le querían vender cubatas y a su camello ya no le quedaba hachís, por lo que le vitorearon todavía más fuerte. Harto de los berridos alcoholizados de sus compañeros de farras, entró en el pub, tambaleándose.

_He perdido a Hal_, se recordó al no verlo cerca. Hal, Hal, Haaaal, _¿dónde estás, Hal?_

Boro estaba en el futbolín. Con… Vera. Se acercó, apartando a conocidos que su cabeza borracha no reconocía.

-¿Habéis visto a Hal?- balbució, apoyándose en el tablero. Tenía los sentidos embotados y todo a su alrededor parecía ir más deprisa de lo normal.

Boro no apartó la mirada del juego pero sonrió al notarlo tan borracho. Hacía _semanas_ que Nova no se pillaba una buena cogorza, por esa estupidez que se le había ocurrido de repente de abstenerse de todo para conseguir llegar a los cien años de edad. Vera no dejaba de reírse por todo lo que hacían y decían. Había sido la primera vez que había fumado algo que no fuera tabaco y había encontrado tan fascinantes los porros que casi no le había dejado probarlo a su novio. Tenía las pupilas como melones y Boro no paraba de soltar risitas, al igual que los otros que jugaban con él, porque la risa de Vera era contagiosa. Alguien abrazó a Nova por la espalda y al ver una mano enorme, seguida de un brazo enorme y muy duro, no tuvo que girarse para reconocer a Guille, el mejor amigo de Hal.

-Novvvvvva.- siempre le llamaba así, y a Nova le había parecido gracioso al principio.- La acosadora le ha tirado una cerveza con hielo a Hal.- se carcajeó en su oreja y Nova se quedó sordo, pero no hizo ademán de querer apartarse (cómo si pudiera deshacerse de ese Hulk).

-Qué acosadora.

-¿Hal no te ha hablado nunca de ella? Pero si va a tu instituto.- Nova no añadió nada y Hulk siguió.- Es muy divertida porque vayamos donde vayamos allí está ella, y últimamente está cabreada. Porque Hal está contigo.- se río.- Y porqué la última vez que llamó, por duodécima vez en tres horas, Martín contestó al teléfono y la llamó de guapa para arriba. Fue esplec… espetc… especla… genial, en serio.

Nova se carcajeó y se agachó a toda velocidad para deshacerse del abrazo mortal, y antes de que Hulk se diera cuenta, Nova volvía a estar en la barra, suplicando por un cubata.

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Le sonrió a la camarera nueva, deseando que no estuviera enterada de su prohibición en el Thrones. Ella se detuvo a hablar, sonriendo como una boba.

-Filisse.

-¿Cómo?- Nova hizo una mueca.- ¿Filis?

-Filisse.- amplió la sonrisa.- Soy moldava.

-Pues no lo pareces.- apoyó los brazos en la barra, aburrido.- Oye, Filis, ¿me sirves un cubata? Ron con Coca-cola.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-No puedo, Nova, lo tienes prohibido.

-¿Cómo coño saben mi nombre toooooodos?- se giró hacia la pista, exasperado. Y ahí estaba Hal, con la camiseta negra empapada (supuso que del cubata de la acosadora de la que le había hablado Hulk) y saltando como un loco bajo el foco, por lo que todos los del local le miraban. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas y para alguien que no fuera Nova o Hulk, o Boro, Luna y Buba, o cualquiera de los amigos cercanos, no era algo normal de ver, porque Hal podía llegar a dar miedo de lo serio que estaba a veces. Y al segundo te meabas de la risa con sus ironías.

Quería acercarse a él pero justo en ese momento el futbolín quedó libre y Nova comenzó a buscar a Luna, su compañero de equipo, desesperadamente. Salió a fuera, empujando a todo ser que se le ponía por delante, hasta que unas cuantas chicas de su instituto le barraron el paso.

-Novaaaaaa, Luna está fatal, ¿lo has visto?

-Dónde está.- sacudió los brazos para que las chicas dejaran de sobarlo.

-En la puerta del instituto, hablando a gritos por el móvil.

-Parece muy alterado.

-Y está chutando y rompiendo botellas vacías, y le grabarán las cámaras del colegio.

-Está muy raro, Nova, ve con él.

Salió corriendo sin despedirse ni dar las gracias, y travesó el parque con grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a la parte trasera del colegio. Desde ahí, tan lejos como estaba, oía a Luna chillando y a mucha gente murmurando.

Le estaban rodeando pero no para pegarle sino para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Luna estaba apoyado en el muro de piedra, rasgando el musco de las rocas con las uñas. Su expresión era una mezcla de angustia e ira.

Nova apartó a los curiosos y se acercó a Luna a toda prisa.

-Tío, ¿qué ocurre?

Luna alzó la mirada e hizo una mueca extraña antes de colgar. Se deslizó por el muro hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y luego se frotó los ojos con la fuerza suficiente como para quedarse ciego.

-Nova.- gimió Luna frunciendo el ceño de forma lastimosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Nova se agachó delante suyo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas de su amigo.

-Mi padre, que…- Luna se puso a juguetear con los dedos de Nova, y eso le alarmó, ya que por lo general, Luna era tan reacio al contacto amistoso como lo era él mismo.- Su hermana está embarazada.

-Enhorabuena.

-No. Enhorabuena no.- bufó.- Quiere que volvamos a La Graciosa.

Nova dejó de respirar. La Graciosa, la pequeñísima isla de las Canarias de la que venía Luna. Esa que estaba a horas y horas de distancia en avión.

Lejos de ellos.

-¿Cuándo?

-El mes que viene.- Luna cerró los ojos.- Ni me deja graduarme en la península.

-¿Quieres ir?

-¡Claro qué sí, Nova, estoy así de jodido de las ganas que tengo! A veces te pasas de gilipollas.

Nova frunció el ceño. Luna no se cabreaba casi nunca pero Nova saltaba a la primera.

-Eh, eh, tranquilízate, que no soy tu padre. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, joder.

Luna suspiró ruidosamente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nova.

-Lo siento.- susurró.- No quiero volver.

-¿Por qué te lo ha dicho ahora, tu padre?- _sábado noche, las cuatro de la mañana. Un momento raro para dar noticias tan importantes_.

-Hacía tiempo que lo insinuaba pero yo le amenazaba con largarme de casa con la herencia de la abuela, y sin ese dinero no puede permitirse sus caprichos ni los de su novia, entonces… Me había dejado en paz hasta ahora, pero su hermana le ha dado la excusa perfecta, con todo eso de que es madre soltera y no le queda nadie más que él y demás tonterías…

El padre de Luna quería a su hijo, todos lo sabían, Luna también, sólo que a veces debía de olvidarse de que era su hijo, no su fuente de ingresos.

-Te llaman.- Luna metió la mano en los pantalones de su amigo y le pasó el teléfono.

-Diga.

-¿Estás con Luna?

-Sí.

-Ah, joder, vale. Todo el mundo me decía que Luna estaba fatal, muy alterado y cabreado y hace rato que no lo veo y… ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el instituto.

-¿No vais entre semana y vais el sábado?

Nova se carcajeó y le susurró a Luna, que le miraba extrañado, que era Buba. Él asintió, con una sonrisa demasiado triste como para que se le pasara por alto.

-¿Vienes?- la preocupación le volvió serio.

-Sí, sí, busco a los otros y los arrastro hacia aquí. ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden estar? Yo estoy en el Paqui con Marcos y los demás.

-Boro en el futbolín del Thrones y Hal en la tarima.

Buba colgó sin despedirse y Nova miró a su alrededor para corroborar que todos los curiosos se hubieran ido ya. Sólo quedaban un par de chicas pequeñas, que intentaban disimular pero les salía el tiro por la culata, y se marcharon cuando aparecieron los otros tres, cada uno más borracho que el anterior.

Buba se lanzó a los brazos de Luna. Conociéndolo, intentaba aportar un poco de humor al ambiente, pero Luna estaba demasiado ausente como para darse cuenta. Hal tuvo que apoyarse en el muro por el mareo, y Boro les miraba a todos, esperando que se le ocurriera qué hacer.

Escucharon un gruñido de fastidio a sus espaldas y todos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Gonza, el profesor de música de los pequeños.

-El jefe de estudios me ha llamado para que venga a ver quiénes son los que han hecho saltar las alarmas de las cámaras lanzando botellas. Resulta que soy el único profesor que vive en este jodido pueblo. En realidad, viven aquí unos cuantos profes más pero… venga, a joder al novato de los pequeños. Y ¿quién había de ser sino cinco gilipollas borrachos de último año?- se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo despeinó.- Bien, ¿qué habéis hecho?

-Hola.- saludó Nova desde el suelo, con la cabeza de Luna en el hombro y la mano de Buba en el pelo. Gonza intentó ignorarlo pero no le salió bien y no pudo esconder su mueca dolida. Y Nova frunció los labios, preguntándose el porqué de su cabreo, cuando pensaba que eran amigos.

-¿Nos vas a castigar? ¿Tú?- Buba parecía cabreado, y Buba cabreado no era algo bueno. Acostumbraba a soltar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Justo como Nova siempre, solo que peor.- Después de las borracheras que has pasado con nosotros, nos vas a castigar por hacer lo mismo. De puta madre.

-Debo hacerlo. El jefe de estudios tiene el video y os llamará al despacho el lunes.

-Oh, vale. Pues ya que estamos allí, podríamos contarle el _apasionado romance_ que tuviste con Nova, ¿no?- Buba se había puesto cínico y se lo estaba pasando bien. Eso era todavía peor que el cabreo.

Nova arrugó el ceño pero no quiso interrumpir porque si se lo prohibía, que era lo que pensaba hacer si ese borrachuzo seguía adelante con la idea, Buba perdería credibilidad ante el profesor que pretendía acojonar y acabaría cabreándose con él.

-¿Romance?- oyó susurrar a Hal. Nova suspiró. _Es verdad, él no lo sabía_.

Entonces Gonza pareció advertir que ese chico alto, guapo, y borracho era Torres, el mismo que buscaba pelea con Nova, pero que en realidad estaba loco por él.

-Torres.

-No. Hal. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi amigo Gonza.- interrumpió Nova para evitar la pelea que se avecinaba.

-¿Tu amigo?- Gonza arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- No soy tu amigo, Aarón.

-Oh, mierda, lo ha llamado _Aarón_.- susurró Buba, soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¿Y si nos centramos en mi problema?- sugirió Luna con fastidio. Le oyeron pero no le escucharon.

-Veamos, vosotros cuatro compareceréis ante el director la primera hora del lunes, ¿estamos? Y ahora, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- miró a Nova.

-No. Otro día. Luna tiene…

-Ve.- interrumpió Luna.- Arreglad esto, que ya hace mucho que te mira mal.

Nova se puso de pie y siguió a Gonza. Cuando ya estaban lejos pensó en Hal. Debería hablar con él más tarde.

-A ver, que te pasa.- Nova se sentó en un columpio y se puso a juguetear con unas ramas.

-¿Qué pasa con ese…Hal?

-Hal es mi novio.

Gonza hizo una mueca de sorpresa y luego respiró hondo.

-¿Novio como…con amor?

-No te entiendo.

-¿No estabas enamorado de Boro?

-Estaba. Supongo.

-¿Y? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Yo… acepté a estar sólo liado contigo porque era lo único que querías, porque amabas a tu mejor amigo y no querías ataduras, y lo acepté a pesar de que… te quiero.

-¿Qué me quieres? Pero si eres un profesor y nos llevamos veinte años.

-¿Y qué importa?

-Si que… ¿Por qué ibas a quererme tú?

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque tengo dieciocho años, soy un crío y borde y no… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

Gonza soltó un bufido y se sentó en el otro columpio.

-Quién iba a decir que alguien tan popular y deseado sería tan inseguro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Mejor lo dejamos.- Gonza se frotó los ojos y suspiró.- Si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, no tiene sentido que te lo diga.

-Gonza, joder, no entiendo una mierda.

-Déjalo.- se puso de pie y dio vueltas de una lado a otro, con visible nerviosismo.- Y ¿te gusta Hal?

-Sí.

-Y él te quiere a ti. Magnífico.- ironizó retorciéndose los dedos.

-No sé que te pasa pero yo no he hecho…

-¿Qué estás sordo, Nova? ¡Te quiero! Y te quería mientras te liabas conmigo para luego irte con Boro, y lo acepté porque te quería y tenerte a medias era mejor que no tenerte. Pero me dejaste por Boro y pensé que era inevitable. ¡Y estás saliendo con Hal! El mismo con el que te peleabas a ostión limpio. El amor incondicional que sentías por Boro se te pasó de repente justo después de dejarlo conmigo. Y ahora, meses después, sigo queriéndote, y no creo que se me pase pronto. Entonces, Nova, te repito a gritos, para que te enteres, que estoy celoso, cabreado y triste, coño. Y por eso no seré tu amigo.

Nova miró al suelo, entrecerrando los ojos. Seguía sin entenderlo pero no dijo nada más por miedo a que se cabreara todavía más. Gonza tenía casi cuarenta años, y era un tío atractivo, listo y divertido. ¿Por qué estaba enamorado de él, pudiendo tener a cualquiera? Que Nova recordara, Gonza era el primero en declarársele que parecía sincero, y no sabía que hacer.

-Creo que no estaba enamorado de Boro.- soltó sin pensar. Luego lo pensó y decidió que era cierto.

-¿Cómo?

-Creí que lo estaba pero no. Lo pensé de forma racional, diciéndome que si me gustaba el físico y también la manera de ser de Boro, era porque lo amaba. Y no ha sido hasta ahora, con Hal, que me he dado cuenta que todo esto no tiene nada de racional.

-¿Te auto convenciste de que querías a Boro?

-Creo que… sí.

-Nova…- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya… soy raro hasta para querer, ¿eh?- medio sonrió y se puso de pie.- Debo volver con Luna. No está bien. Y si no hacemos algo, ninguno de nosotros lo estará.

-De acuerdo.

Nova le cogió la mano y tiró de él para ponerle de pie. Hundió la mano en su pelo oscuro y le sonrió brevemente antes de juntar sus labios con los del mayor. Fue un roce, casi no podía ser llamado beso, pero Nova no quería traicionar a Hal.

Nova se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a sonreír.

-Oye, Gonza, creo que eres el típico profesor malcarado pero que cae genial porque te descojonas con su humor negro e irónico. Seguro que encontrarás a otro alumno apasionado que no sea tan emocionalmente inmaduro y que sepa peinarse.- Nova se sacudió el pelo rubio, divertido.

Gonza se rio y asintió, pero mientras volvía hacia sus amigos, le oyó murmurar.

-Ninguno como tú, Supernova.

Luna tenía el pelo atado en una pequeña coleta desordenada y un botellín de cerveza en cada mano. Ya no parecía tan desanimado y se reía de las burradas que Boro hacía delante de la cámara del tejado. Buba caminaba arriba y abajo, con aire ausente, y miraba el móvil todo el rato. Últimamente Buba no se despegaba de ese aparato.

-Descartada.- decía Luna.

-¿Dónde está Ha-?

-Meando.- contestó Hal a su espalda, corriendo a través de los árboles para saltar el muro y acabar tumbado al lado de Luna, que comenzó a patearle la espalda.

-Hal, le he dado un beso minúsculo a Gonza para despedirme, lo siento.

-No importa, ya me contarás otro día eso del _romaaaance_.- se puso a reír y le quitó una botella a Luna.- ¿Y si le robamos todo el dinero a tu padre para que no pueda pagar los billetes de avión?

-Descartada.

-¿Y si vamos a vivir todos a La Graciosa?- sugirió Buba.

-Descartada. No hay discotecas, ni parques de _skate_, y creo que sólo hay un instituto de unos cien alumnos.

-¡¿Cien?- Buba sacudió la cabeza.- Nos habríamos liado y peleado con todos en una semana. Qué aburrimiento.

-Podríamos ir a pescar cada día.- balbució Hal.

A Nova le encantó la idea de pasarse el día sentados en las rocas con una caña de pescar en las manos, tarareando canciones y vistiendo sólo el bañador, tan morenos que parecerían latinos. Le gustó tanto imaginárselos de esa forma que la estuvo sugiriendo toda la semana.

El domingo por la noche, días después, se enteró por su madre (secretaria de la comisaría de la guardia civil) que habían encontrado el cuerpo desmembrado de un adolescente en el bosque que había al oeste del pueblo, y que habían venido policías, detectives y forenses de la capital. Se vistió a toda prisa y cogió la moto para acercarse a casa de Hal. Pero él no quería ir a hacer algo tan guay como encontrar partes de un adolescente porque a la mañana siguiente tenía _el examen oral de la escuela oficial de inglés_. Nova se cansó de poner los ojos en blanco y soltar ironías y comenzó a tirar de Hal hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Habla inglés conmigo mientras buscamos, venga. Puedes hacer como los del CSI y en versión original.

-¿Pero qué vamos a buscar exactamente?

Nova suspiró y le atizó una colleja.

-¿Qué no me escuchas, imbécil? ¡Un cuerpo!

-¿Un cuerpo muerto?

-No, un cuerpo vivo, ¡algo tan emocionante que han venido desde la capital para verle! Y, oooh, agárrate fuerte, los expertos aseguran que puede hablar. ¡Tú eres gilipollas!

-En ocasiones te odio.- gruñó Hal saliendo por la puerta principal.

-Que sí, que sí.- se giró hacia el comedor.- ¡Luego os lo traigo!

-¡Queremos algún miembro humano de recuerdo!- oyó gritar al Álex.

Nova miraba las hojas del suelo tan de cerca que parecía estar buscando setos.

-Los de CSI tienen más estilo.- comentó Hal con las manos en los bolsillos, siguiéndole, distraído

-Lárgate si te aburres.- vociferó sin molestarse a girarse. Se arrepintió al oír el gruñido de Hal. Abandonó un momento las hojas y puso las manos en la cadera de su novio.- Lo siento, soy muy borde.

Hal llevaba el chándal que usaba de pijama bajo la cazadora y le había acompañado a hacer el tonto en el boque aun teniendo un examen importante a la semana siguiente. Y él le hablaba como si estuviera enfadado con el mundo.

-Eres muy borde.- Hal asintió, riéndose. No parecía nada cabreado.- Y no tienes estilo para encontrar miembros.

-No sirvo para esto.

-Eso parece. He leído algo sobre que para ser buscador de cuerpos se nace, no se hace.

-¿Qué coño lees tú?- murmuró, divertido, colando las manos bajo el jersey de Hal, quién se estremeció por las manos frías.

-La _Muy interesante_.

-¿Y es interesante?

-Eso espero. No me gusta que me mientan los títulos.- Hal se separó de Nova.- ¿Y si volvemos? Esto está lleno de policías buscando dedos y piernas y si nos encuentran, nos detendrán, y con razón.

-Vale.- Nova comenzó a andar por donde habían venido.- Pero si Boro viene al instituto mañana con un dedo podrido o una pierna agujereada, sufrirás las consecuencias.

Nova estaba tumbado en la cama de Hal, con las piernas apoyadas a la pared y los brazos estirados.

-Vamos, practica el _speaking_ conmigo.

Hal, sentado sobre el cojín, comenzó a susurrar en inglés.

-_Waking up just brings me down, cause every morning you are nowhere to be found and my bed is half empty not half full. I'd rather live with broken bones, then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool. And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped. Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell. I can't believe this rose has lost its red, and its petals_.

-¿Es una canción?

-Sí.

-Ah. _Moi ce que je voulais c'est jouer, mais pas avec ma vie, et je vous regarde verser. Des larmes qu'on a plus ici. Moi ce que je voudrais c'est danser pour faire tomber la pluie, et je vous regarde creuser, la terre mais pas des puits_.

-No sabía que hablaras francés.- susurró Hal, cansado. Se estaba adormilando.

-Y un poco de italiano, pero no tengo ni idea de inglés.

-Entonces me necesitas.

Nova se arrastró a su lado y le tapó con el edredón.

-Sí, te necesito.

-Me alegro.- gimió Hal en voz baja, respirando cada vez más pausadamente. Nova sonrió, le besó en los labios brevemente y salió de la casa. Aparcó la moto delante de la casa de Luna y llamó al timbre. Abrió el padre de Luna, y Nova no pudo evitar mirarlo mal, a pesar de que semanas antes el hombre no le caía mal.

-¿Puedo entrar?- gruñó.

-Es la una y mañana hay clase, Aarón.

-Qué más da, ni que Luna fuera a graduarse aquí, ¿no?- le aguantó la mirada, desafiante, hasta que el hombre se apartó a regañadientes y Nova se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-Hola.- Luna estaba espachurrado en su sillón verde moco, mirando una película en el ordenador.

-¡Nova!

-Le he gruñido a tu padre, lo siento.

Luna se rio secamente.

-Llevo toda la semana haciéndolo, tranquilo.

-Ah, y ¿puedo gritarle también?

-Tampoco te pases,- se carcajeó.- que no eres tú el que se va a vivir a una isla.´

-Pues me gustaría.

-¿En serio?- Luna puso _pause_ a la película. Él asintió enérgicamente.- Compraré una maleta enorme para que puedas esconderte en ella.

-¿Me estás llamando _enorme_?

-Sí, pero _deforme_ te queda mejor.

-Que te follen.

-Lo veo complicado, en La Graciosa.

-Puedo enviarte una guarra por Navidad.

-Eso sería estupendo. Eres un amigo.

Dejaron de reírse y hacer el tonto y se sumieron en un largo silencio. En los momentos serios y tristes, ninguno de los dos sabía como comportarse.

-¿Hay universidad en la isla?

-No, en Fuerteventura y Gran Canaria sí pero si te digo la verdad, lo único que me hace ilusión de todo esto es hacerme pescador.

-¿Profesionalmente?

-Sí.

A Nova le apasionaba la idea. Pasarse el día en el mar, bucear, conocer peces y salvar tortugas de las redes. Sonaba impresionante.

-Olerás a pez.- murmuró, distraído. Luna se rio como un loco y se le acercó para atizarle una colleja. Mientras Nova se frotaba la cabeza, dolorido, Luna se le quedó mirando, con una mueca extraña. Su amigo le sorprendió lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarle como si fuera la última vez que se veían, y mientas Nova le estrujaba entre sus brazos, comenzó a plantearse seriamente irse a vivir a La Graciosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero no hacía falta. _Vivir sin ti es como vivir a medias, Nova. No creo que encuentre nunca nadie tan parecido a mí como tú, Luna. No puedo imaginarme los miércoles sin estar ambos comiendo guarradas en el Pepín, ni volveré a entrar en el cine si no estás ligándote a la chica de la taquilla. Gritándonos a todos cada vez que nos enfadamos entre nosotros, cabreándote con el mundo cuando llueve, caminando descalzo por todas partes y luego limpiándote los pies saltando en las camas ajenas. No creo que esto vaya bien. No será bueno para ninguno que nos separen, no a estas alturas._

-Estas conversaciones de besugo también podemos tenerlas por teléfono.- sugirió Luna contra el cuello de Nova, queriendo convencerse más a si mismo que a su mejor amigo.- Pero pueden pincharnos el móvil y encerrarnos en un psiquiátrico.

Nova se rio, pensando que no podrían ponerse serios ni en el funeral de sus padres, pero que así eran, y estaba bien.

-Será divertido.

Luna se mudó a principios de junio, y les repitió por teléfono hasta el cansancio que si no fuera por su ausencia, ese sitio sería su paraíso. Decía que se había vuelto un tío tranquilo y callado de repente porque la isla estaba hecha para gente relajada, pero que a él ya le iba bien. El día después de la graduación, cuatro adolescentes cogieron un avión y aterrizaron en La Graciosa y se habrían quedado a vivir allí de no ser por la ausencia de, según Buba, juventud atractiva. Nova quería quedarse, y casi había coaccionado del todo a Hal, y no costaría con Boro (que se había enamorado de la playa). Sería más difícil con Buba porque se negaría totalmente a vivir en una isla sin "churris". Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Raro en Buba.

-Playa, playa, playa.- canturreaba Boro todo el santo día, paseándose en bañador por todas partes y con el pelo casi rubio por el sol. Tenían que llevarle a bañarse como mínimo tres veces al día si querían dormir por las noches.

Buba iba andando por detrás del resto, mirando el móvil con visible concentración y Boro no dejaba de girarse para comprobar que les seguía.

Nova se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, que por una vez en su vida estaban relacionados con sus estudios y su futuro. Su madre le había llamado esa misma mañana para recordarle que al volver de Canarias tendría que escoger las opciones de universidad. Hasta los dieciocho años, se había dedicado a vivir el día a día y nunca se había visto obligado a tomar una decisión tan importante a largo plazo. Y pensándolo bien, no se le ocurría nada. Le gustaba pescar, nadar, beber, estar con sus amigos, con Hal y hacer deporte. ¿Qué salía al juntarlo todo? ¿Profesor de natación en las universidades de sus amigos?

Toda la vida le habían enseñado a aspirar a un trabajo bien remunerado, seguro y estable, le habían obligado a aprender cosas que no le aportaban ni le interesaban. Y al convertirse en adulto había olvidado como pensaba cuando era pequeño.

Boro tiró sus cosas y su camiseta a la arena y salió corriendo hacia el agua. Buba se llevó el móvil a la oreja y siguió andando por la playa. Nova sabía que le ocurría algo pero si en algún momento quería contárselo ya acudiría a él, no debía presionarle.

Hal se tumbó al suelo, sin molestarse a extender la toalla, y hundió la cara en la mochila de Boro. Nova se sentó al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Qué estudiarás?

-Sanidad.- murmuró con la voz amortiguada.

-¿Te dejarán ser médico con tu pelo y tus tatuajes?

-No lo sé. Quiero trabajar en una ambulancia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta.

-Pero ¿cómo elegiste lo que querías ser?

-Quiero ayudar a la gente, me interesa la biología y no quiero estar quieto en un edificio.

Nova asintió. Tenía sentido.

-No sé qué quiero ser, Hal.- balbució.

Hal giró la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Dónde te ves el resto de tu vida?

Nova tardó en contestar pero lo tuvo claro.

-Contigo.- sentenció, sencillamente.

Hal se incorporó y atrajo a Nova hacia él para besarle. Le acarició los labios suavemente hasta que Nova comenzó a devolverle el beso y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Hal se separó, jadeante, en busca de aire, pero Nova hundió la mano en su pelo y volvió a besarlo, de forma más lenta. Hal cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Nova, algo que sólo podía hacer cuando estaban sentados porque era más alto.

-Eh, que estamos en un lugar público.- bromeó Luna, que acababa de llegar del puerto.

Nova le hizo un gesto y volvió a besar a Hal antes de salir corriendo hacia las rocas. Allí estaba Boro, sentado en el borde del acantilado, y su expresión era extraña.

-No estás bien.

Boro no habló hasta después de tres suspiros lastimosos.

-Yo sí estoy bien pero ¿Buba? Hace bastante tiempo que me trata raro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Nova, que no te das cuenta de nada.- Nova soltó una carcajada porque era una verdad como un templo. No podía ser más despistado.- Me ignora muchas veces y cuando no lo hace es, no sé, demasiado amable.

-¿Buba amable, estás seguro? Yo lo veo como siempre.

-No. Pasa algo.- se puso de pie.- ¿Dónde está?

Nova le detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

-Boro, n oestuve enamorado de ti.

Él le miró por encima de las gafas de sol, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Creí que lo estaba porque eres muy guapo y nos lo montábamos muy bien y me caes genial porque eres de mis mejores amigos, y pensé que todo esto significaba que te amaba. Pero no.

Boro soltó todo el aire que había cogido.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?- se quitó las gafas.- Joder, Nova, justo por esto te pregunté si estabas seguro cuando me lo contaste.

-Yo creía que era cierto. Me lo creía hasta que me acosté con Hal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato.

-En cierto modo es un alivio.- dijo Boro al final.- Porque quieres y odias para siempre.

Nova asintió con la cabeza, y Boro añadió algo.

-Pero tienes una capacidad emocional tan pequeña que seguramente sólo te cabe lo que sientes por Hal.

Nova sonrió.

-También tengo capacidad para los amigos.

-Amigos. Sí. Nova, ¿puedes hablar con Buba? Por favor.

-Claro.- Nova se levantó y le revolvió el pelo antes de saltar por el acantilado. Buceó hasta alejarse de las rocas y luego nadó en dirección a la playa. Buba estaba en el agua, cerca de una barca anclada. Nadaron juntos hacia allí y se subieron a la lancha.

-Estaría bien que pudiéramos encenderla.

Nova asintió, buscando algo de beber bajo los asientos.

-Buba, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Buba no le miraba.

-No tanto.- dijo, pensando que él no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por Boro.

-Estoy enamorado, tío, de verdad. La amo.

-¿Y te corresponde?

-Sí.- respondió sin dudar.

-¿Entonces…?

-Tiene novio.

-¿Y qué? Eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros, ¿no? Haz que deje al churri y ya está.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ese es el problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?

Buba suspiró y le miró fijamente haciendo una mueca.

-Vera.

_Puta mierda_.


End file.
